


We don't know where to go.

by matsuri269x



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuri269x/pseuds/matsuri269x
Summary: Scott, who losts his memory after AvX and Eric travel together.basis on Uncanny X-men(2012).記憶喪失のスコットとそれを拾ったエリックが、突如現れた羊の毛刈りをしたり羊毛で編み物をするはなし。魂を回復するためのファンタジー。コミック準拠（ベンディス期ベース）ですが、コミックを知らなくても読めるようになっています。映画でなんとなく知っているくらいでもOKです。元ネタは？と聞かれたら答えます。ヘッドキャノンの可能性もあります。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers
Kudos: 2





	We don't know where to go.

どこまで行けばいいのか知らないから、旅をしている。  
エリック・レーンシャーはアクセルを踏む。アスファルトに舗装されている道を走るのは久しぶりだ。最近ではあまりにも『遠く』に来てしまったものだと、自覚はしている。ニューヨーク、見知った都会というもの、そういったものからできるだけ離れるようにしていた。  
ラジオからは明るいニュースばかりが流れていて、知りたいことを何一つ教えてなどくれない。チャンネルを変える。八十年代のヒットソング。その頃を懐かしもうとは到底思わないし、現代のほうがまだマシな世界であることは認めていた。比較論ではあるが。一リットルの水は五百ミリリットルの水よりも多い、というくらいの差異であった。  
特に変えるような理由がないから、周波数はそのままにしておく。底抜けに陽気なDJが、曲を紹介する。知っているだけで、思い出の特にない、しかし今ではない音楽を。  
あの頃は、今となっては風景をぼんやりと眺めているこれも、ちゃんと敵だったのだ。彼の名をスコット・サマーズという。敵だったり部下になったり味方になったりしながら、今は隣に座っている。  
アベンジャーズとX-menたちの戦い――というよりは、アベンジャーズとX-menと『わたしたち』の戦い、もしくは、『彼』との戦いは、未来を信じる若者たちの手によって終結した。おかげで世界はミュータントを取り戻したし、社会は変わろうとしている、のかもしれない。  
その戦いのさなかに、最後までフェニックスの力を持って戦ったものがいた。それがこのぼんやりとした男だ。  
エリックはスコットがぼんやりしているところなど見たことがなかった。どちらかといえば、気を抜いたらすぐに死ぬような環境でしか出会ってはこなかったから。平和、というものなのかもしれない。少なくとも敵はいない。  
雨の中で出会ったのだった。だからエリックはスコットを拾ってやった。戦士であって、指導者であって、教師であった頃のことを、彼はなにひとつ覚えていなかった。誰かが助けてくれるのだという希望を持っていたあの頃のことしか覚えていなかった。  
誰かは永遠に来なくって、来たのはエリックだった。  
当然エリックのことも覚えていなかった。以前は警戒もされていたが、だいぶ気心も知れてきたのではないかと感じている。気心の知れたところで、なにがあるというわけでもない。さっさと警察にでも突き出してしまえば、多少は平穏な日々を送れた可能性はある。だけれどもそうはしなかった。なんなら殺す理由もあった。だけれどもそうはしなかった。  
その選択の末に、エリックは車を走らせているのであった。車のように見えて、車のように走るそれは、実際のところ電磁石で動いているので非常に経済的だし、おまけに速い。能力の衰えとばらつきに備えて、ハイブリットカー仕様にはしてあるが、現時点ではあまりガソリンの世話になることはなかった。  
代わり映えのない景観に、黄色と黒が横切る。  
「三回目だ」  
スコットは言う。野生動物飛び出し注意の看板だ。今のところ野生動物に遭遇したことはなく、動物を轢殺してもいない。  
次の目的地まではあと少しだろう。食料を調達して、短期間部屋を借りて、顔を覚えられないうちに出ていく。スコットはどうしたって目立つが――自分はただの老人だ。見た目は。辺境に来れば来るだけ、都会の情報には疎いだろうと考えていた。どうしたって信望者や敵対者はいるものだけれども、そういった場合は穏便に遠ざかっていただいていた。  
「スコット」  
「もうすぐか」  
「ああ」  
さいわいなことに、この国は広い。

  
エリックは磁力をストップする。目的の町に到着した。  
その小さな町は『花の降る町』という別名を持つ。現在では周りに人里もなく、砂と石、乾いた大地に囲まれているが、かつては色とりどりの花に彩られた荒野のオアシスであったのだという。水源の周りに作られた町、そしてそれを取り囲む花々。百万本の花は、どの季節においても枯れることはなく、人々は自然とともに暮らしていた。そして、あるとき突然、すべての花が空へと昇っていき、今のような枯れ果てた土地となってしまった。根も残らず、種を植えても芽吹くことはなく、水をやっても何も起こらない。  
しかし、いつの日か、花々が再びこの町に降り注ぎ、また豊かな自然とともに生きていけるのだ。不毛の土地となっても人々がここに生活するのは、未来への約束があるからだという。  
「伝説だ」  
エリックは言う。  
スコットは想像する。花が天に昇っていく光景を。イエロー、ピンク、ブルー、そしてレッド、さまざまな花々が、思い思いのスピードで空を舞い、そして地上から消えていくのを。彼ら彼女らの上を飛んでいた蝶たちの、さらに高くへと飛んでいく、花弁のことを、茎のことを、葉のことを。  
見たことがないからこそ、記憶の中のうつくしい色で構成された、空想の空だった。今見えているほんものの空は、どことなく紫がかっていて、なるほど青と赤を足したら紫なのだ。  
「知ってる」  
それでも夢を見たいのは、理想がここにあったことを信じたいからだ。  
そうこうしているうちにこの町での住居にたどり着く。いつもよくもまあ物件を探してくるものだと、スコットは感心している。ニューヨークにいた頃よりも、幾分広い部屋だが、家具は少ない。荷物を広げる。それぞれの棚にしまう。  
殺風景だし、花でも飾ろうか、と考えたところで、ここには花のないことを思い出す。  
  
ある朝、スコットは外の騒々しさで目を覚ます。町の人たちがなにやら叫んでいるようだ。  
窓を覗くと、誰も彼もが町境に向けて走り出していく。スコットは慌てて着替えて外に出る。  
「どうしたんですか？」  
「どうしたもこうしたも、雲だ」  
下宿先の青年に事情を聞いてみると、どうやら雲があるとかいう。雲があるくらいなら、地球上では特段期にすることでもないだろう。確かに雨の少なさそうな土地だが、全く降らないわけでもあるまいし。  
「雲？」  
「あんたも見ればわかる」  
上から見るのがちょうどいい、と、屋上に連れて行かれる。  
見ると、それは存在した。  
真っ白な球体が、郊外に浮かんでいた。球体というには、多少下の方が膨らんでいる。よく泡立てられたメレンゲにも似ている。遠くからでも、表面が波打っているのがわかる。大きさは十メートルをゆうに超えているだろう。生き物のようなそれは、空中で静止したままでいる。  
「あれは、雲だろうか……」  
「今朝いきなり出てきたんだってよ。こんなこと、普通じゃないよなあ」  
「なるほど」  
青年の言うには、今朝いきなり出てきて、みなが驚いているのだという。雲と呼ぶには奇妙な形をしているが、それを雲と呼ぶ以外のやりかたを誰も思いつかなかった。  
正体不明の物体が宙に浮いていたら、驚くのは普通のことである。全国版のニュースを見ても、この現象については報告されていなかった。テレビ局が来るような気配も一切ない。ここは小さな町だ。大都市からのアクセスも悪い。  
「行ってくる」  
「あれの近くにか？ 止めはしないが、危なくないか」  
「危なくなったら、逃げてくればいい」

あるいは、撃てばいいのだ。撃つと、たいていのものは、落ちる。  
  
エリックに車を出してもらった。雲のような白い物体の話をしたら、彼もついてくると言った。  
町の境から五分もかからないうちに、それの下まで到着した。車を停める。  
スコットはその白い物体を見上げる。近付いてみると、想像していたよりも大きいことがわかった。しかし、ある一定のところから近付くと、歩いても歩いても、同じ大きさに見える。山がどこまで行っても同じ大きさに見えるのと同じだ・  
真下に行ったところで、十メートル手前から見ていたときと変わらないスケール感で存在した。  
「少なくとも、金属ではないな」  
「だろうね」  
白くて、光沢のない金属なんて見たことがないし、どちらかといえばやわらかそうな素材のようだ。表面に細かな凹凸があって、それが太陽の光を受けてちらちらと白く瞬いているようだった。  
「撃ってみようか」  
「やめておこう。ミュータントだと他人に知られて、いいことはない」  
それはスコットも承知している経験則だった。どうやら、ミュータントであるということはあまり世間にとって望ましくないらしい。その割には、派手な能力を持つ者がバラエティ番組などに出ていることもあったが、バイザーをしていると知らない誰かに話しかけられることも多いし、そういうものなのだろうと自分を納得させていた。  
  
脅威もなく、得られるものもなさそうだったので、ふたりが戻ろうとしたとき、異変が訪れた。  
地面に影が落ちる。白い物体が急速に高度を下げているからだ。そして、頂上からゆっくりと表面がほどけて、内容物が見えるようになる。くしゃくしゃにした布を水の中に落としたときのように、真っ白な布のようなものが広がっていく。ここにいては危ないとふたりは影の射程範囲から逃れようとする。金属でないものは、どうにもならない。落下は空気の層に阻まれたように止まり、白い布がシーツのように傾きながら広がる。中になにか見える。もこもことしている。  
遠目でもわかる、それは羊だった。  
しかも、多数の。  
羊を載せた布は地上に降り立って、地面に正方形を描いた。その正方形の上に、羊が、乗っている。  
スコットは起こった事態を処理しきれずに、これは見間違いかなにかかと思った。息を吸う。息を吐く。眼の前には羊がいる。  
エリックは周りになにかがいないかと確認した。羊以外の。羊以外のものが存在すれば、敵かもしれない。  
何かが存在するようには見受けられなかった。  
  
大量の羊が、荒野の真ん中にいる。暴れる様子はないし、鳴き声もしない。みな角がついている。それぞれに歩いてはいるが、毛の塊であることを放棄もしない。同じような顔をしている。棒のような瞳孔を持っている。人間に関心を示さない。一番特異なことといえば、白い布の上から出ていかないことだ。  
「羊だな」  
「羊だ」  
こちらを襲ってくる様子もないので、近くに行ってみた。近付いても、羊は羊のようであった。撫でるとふかふかしていて、弾力があった。触っても文句を言わない、よい羊だった。スコットはそういうものだと思っていたが、羊は全く汚れていなかった。長いこと地上に生きていると、羊の毛というのは砂、埃、あるいは植物などを巻き込んでいってしまうものだ。不自然なほどそれらの羊は白く、漂白済みのような毛をまとっていたのだが、それらのことに視線が向けられることはなかった。  
エリックはその羊の白さを多少気にかけた。最悪の場合、この正体は宇宙人である。地球を侵略しにやってきて、無害な羊に化けているのだ。そのうち、正体を表して人間を襲い出す。最善の場合は、あれらが生身の羊で、羊以上ではないことである。  
スコットたちは町人にあれが羊であることを話した。はじめのうちは、町人も羊に興味を示し、撫でに行ったり、動物園を作ろうと計画したりしていたが、そのうちみな羊には飽きてしまった。どれだけ時間が経っても、朝が来て、夜が来て、また朝が来ても、羊たちはシーツの上からは出なかった。ものを食べることもなく、排泄をすることもなかった。危害を加えることも、実りをもたらすこともないそれらは、質実な生活をする者たちにとっては無用の存在だった。  
  
そして羊だけが残った。  
  
スコットは羊に興味を示した。四角い布から出てこない羊のように見えるなにものか――おそらく羊は、彼にとってはじめて見るものだったからだ。失われた記憶の中にはあっただろうし、知識として保有してはいたけれども、実際に見るのははじめてだった。  
スコットがあれらの羊について話すのを、エリックはなんとなく聞いていた。明確な関心を持ち、あれらに対してどうしようかと提案するのを、朝のニュースよりは重要だという程度の重みを持って受け止めていた。  
おそらく、スコットの記憶のに羊は重要な意味を持たないだろうし、記憶の戻るきっかけなんかにならないだろうと思ったからだ。  
エリックは、自分がスコットの記憶が戻らないことを明確に望んでいるという事実には目を向けようとしないのだが。  
  
そして羊のもとを訪れた。  
  
スコットとエリックがその数を右回りと左回りで数えた結果、九十九であることがわかった。  
九十九もの羊が突然現れるのは、たとえ敵がいなくても、普通のことではない。真っ白ななにかから出てきたのも、普通ではない。  
われわれが普通かと言われたら、普通ではないので、気に病むこともないのかもしれない。  
「羊の毛を刈って、毛糸にしよう。そうすれば、セーターでも編める」  
「暇なのか」  
「暇じゃないか」

一日目。  
エリックはハンガーをいくつか買ってきて、それを組み合わせて、おまけに多少の能力を使って、小型の毛刈り機を作成した。機械というには動力が足りないが、それらは多少の磁力によって補われた。  
スコットはオプティックブラストの威力を最小まで低くして、羊の毛を刈ることにした。  
スコットは羊を取り押さえ、出力を最大限まで下げたオプティックブラストで羊の毛を根本から焼いた。熱のないそれは、ウールを燃やす際の匂いも出さずにさくさくと羊の毛を刈っていく。刈られた毛は、エリックが回収し、袋に詰めた。羊の毛の重さというものを、エリックははじめて知った。このままマントにでもすれば、さぞかしあたたかいのだろうが、それは現在必要とするものではなかった。  
空の雲をそのまま巻き付けて降りてきたような、それは真っ白な羊毛であった。  
羊の毛を刈るのは、空き缶を吹っ飛ばすのよりは難しいが、フリスビーを撃ち落とすのよりは簡単だ。特訓の成果があったものだ、と、エリックは思う。かつてのスコットも、このくらいはできたはずだ。  
羊の毛を刈る。羊の毛を袋に詰める。車に載せて、運ぶ。  
何回も繰り返していくうちに、羊はどんどんはだかになっていった。毛を刈るときも、羊は抵抗もしないし、刈られても、立っているばかりだった。スコットは、羊の毛を刈る際に取り押さえる必要のないことを学んだ。エリックは、風のない土地では毛を集めるのにそれほど急がなくてよいことを知った。  
作業は連帯感をもたらした。話すことがなくても、スコットはエリックの作業速度を知ったし、その逆も然りであった。羊毛はふわふわしていて口に入るとおいしくもないので、羊毛刈りに会話はあまり好ましくない。それであっても、彼らはウールを手に入れるのに十分なコミュニケーションを取ることができた。  
「早くなったな」  
「慣れかな」  
スコットは羊の毛を二十分もあればすべて刈ること ができるようになった。羊の表面を覆っている毛を、地肌を傷つけないように剥ぎ取っていくと、羊の表面の形をした毛の塊になる。五キロほどはあるそれらを、エリックは袋に詰める。肉体労働に従事するのは、エリックにとっては久しぶりのことだった。

慣れというのは恐ろしいものだ、というのをスコットが思い知ることになる、それは七日目のことだった。  
普通に毛を刈ろうとしただけだったのだ。皮膚と毛の間を見る。見るということは切るということ。羊を取り押さえながら、その隙間を見る。  
普通だったらそうすればきちんと皮膚から毛が分離するはずだった。羊が身じろぎしなければ。  
まっしろな毛に液体が染みていって、赤くなっていて、一瞬何が起こったのかわからなかった。だが、スコットはすぐに自分がミスをしたのだと気付いた。おとなしいはずの羊が暴れている。スコットはそれを押さえつけた。  
「ごめん」  
そう言ってやることしかできなかった。羊にも痛覚があるのだろうから、痛いから暴れているのだろう。そうして傷つけたのは自分であったから。さいわいにも傷はそれほど大きくはないようだった。せいぜい数センチだ。それでもこれだけ汚れてしまうのだ。  
羊はすぐにおとなしくなったし、出血は止まった。それはよいことだった。  
しかし、白い羊毛に血がついてしまった。  
「これは使えない」  
「そこだけ取り除けばいい」  
エリックの言うとおりだ。スコットは慎重にその羊から残りの毛を刈り取って、血がついてしまったところだけを切り取る。汚れた部分は捨てられる。残りは使われる。まっしろな羊毛になる。おそらくそれはこの世界では正しいことなのだ。適者生存という、よくある理屈だ。  
それなら、捨てられるのはどちらなのだろうか。この不完全な自己と、かつてあった自分というものと。  
答えは明白なので、スコットは何も思い出したくはなかった。しかしこれは義務なのだ。うつくしい羊毛のみを残すということ、スコットは血のついた羊毛を横に避けておく。白い山のとなりに、ぽつんと置かれる。  
あれはきっと燃やされて、それで構わない。  
雨は降らない。この土地には。それも彼らの作業に安定をもたらした。朝、日が高くなりつつあるときに荒野へ向かう。暗くなってきたら帰る。そうすると羊毛が貯蓄されていく。

だからこそ晴れではない日が有標化される。  
その朝は雨だった。九日目のことだった。  
「珍しいね」  
と下宿先の青年は言う。乾いた空気ばかりがこの土地にはあった。それは雨であろうと関係はなくて、湿度は高いはずなのに、なぜかあらゆる木々はからっとしていて、触れるものすべてはなめらかなままだった。  
窓を叩く水滴が視界から外れてしまったら、その雨は実在しなくなるのではないかと思えるくらい曖昧な雨。  
そうではあるけれども、実際には雨が降っているので、今日は外で作業はできない。  
「羊たちは大丈夫だろうか。もう刈られているものたちは、寒くはないのだろうか」  
「気になるなら、見に行くか」  
車には屋根がついている。羊たちがいるところに、濡れずに行くことができる。傘を載せて、ふたりは荒野へ行く。  
群れは昨日までと同じところにいた。彼らの足元にある白い布は、水を弾いており、水たまりをいくつも作っていた。羊たちが雨に気付いているのかはわからないが、晴天下ではふわふわといていた羊は、すっかり雨を吸って貧相になっていたし、もう刈られてしまったものたちはただ表皮の上を水が滴っているだけだった。  
「テントでも立ててあげられたらよいのだけれど」  
テントを作る材料として考えられるのは彼らの足元にある布だけだった。群れを覆い隠すほどの布は、到底こちらで用意できそうにはなかった。しかし、どう白い布を引っ張っても、群れは一歩も布の上から動かなかった。  
口笛を吹いても、押しても、引いても、一頭の羊がたまに群れから外れるくらいで、群れ全体が動くことはなかった。  
つまり、ふたりが羊たちにしてやれることはもうなかった。傘は持っているけれども、九十九の羊すべてに差しかけるには、手が足りなかった。たとえそうできたとしても、人間の持つ傘では羊一頭の頭くらいしか覆うことはできない。  
雨の前で彼らは無力であった。ふたりは町に戻る。

手際がよくなってくると、羊を刈った後もそれほど疲れなくなってきていた。予定よりも早く終わって、もうやることがないといったときには、スコットは外を歩くのが好きだった。なにも覚えていない分、世界はすべて見知らぬものであったから。  
羊を相手にしている以外にも日常というのは存在するし、むしろ、そうでない時間のほうが多いのだが。  
そうしたら、世界に目的がなくなった。  
目的がなくなるのは困る。だから外に行くのだった。新しいものがあればよい。  
エリックはあまり遠くに行くなとは言うが、戻ってこられれば問題はないだろう。  
小さな町だったから、店を眺めるにも面白くはなく、すぐに町境まで辿り着いてしまった。町と外との境界は、わかりやすい。建物があるのが町、ないのが荒野。スコットはわかりやすいものを好んだ。  
荒野は荒野であるがゆえに、なにもない。

街から出てきて少し経過したころのことだった。振り返れば、街で一番高い建物の、時計塔の文字盤が見える程度の距離だ。  
まばたきをする。くすんだ視界に、鮮明さが飛び込んでくる。周りとは違うそれの、形を掴むまでに数秒の時間を要した。羽だ。そして、その色を赤と呼ぶことをスコットは思い出した。光を固めて作られたと言っても信じられるような、やわらかく輝く羽。上を眺めても、鳥はいない。こんな輝く羽を持つ鳥ならば、どんな砂嵐の中でも見えるだろうに、影も形もない。  
空を見上げる。晴天にはひとつの染みもない。  
もうひとつ、羽が降りる。赤だ。  
このバイザーを付ける前に見ていた赤だ。フィルタがあったら、どうしたって、世界の彩度は落ちてしまう。それに適応したスコットにとって、かつて見た赤は新鮮であった。  
赤だ。まごうことなき赤。  
かつてスコットの見ていた、それは思い出の中にしかない赤だった。  
二重の意味で。

指を伸ばす。光は消えてしまう。もう一歩先に現れる。追いかけて、追いかけて、ようやく。  
それが止まった頃には、もうずいぶんと最初の位置からは離れてしまっていた。どこから来たのか、忘れてしまうほどに。

やがて赤色は動くのをやめる。夕日の色によく似ている、と、スコットは思う。指先で触れようとする。光はすっと遠ざかる。実際にあたたかくはないのに、なぜか、懐かしいぬくもりがある。  
他のミュータントの攻撃か何かだろうか、とも一瞬思ったが、その割には敵意なんて感じられない。むしろ友好的に見えてしまう。

「きみは」

きみ、きみ、相手が人なはずはないのに。光っているだけなのに。これを生き物か何かだと無意識に感じていることに気付く。  
スコットの声に応答するかのように、光はぱちぱちと明滅して、ぼんやりとした姿となって消えてしまった。

すっかり薄暗くなった道を戻る最中、あの光のことを考えようとした。遠くに見える街明かりとは違う。あれは電気の色で、見たのは炎の色だ。赤くて、きらきらしていて、羽の形をした、光。なのに、思い出そうとすると現れるのは、利発そうな笑みをたたえた少女の姿だけで。あれがなにものなのか、なにを見たのかなんて、全くわからなくなった。羽を思い描こうとすると、オレンジがまたたくのだ。それはわたしではないのだと。  
その少女はずっと光の中にいるのだろう、そして、さみしそうな声で、スコットの名前を呼ぶ。光が何かを呼んだわけでもないのに、記憶の中の彼女はスコットを呼ぶ。スコットは彼女の名前を知っているような気がした。簡単に呼べる名前だったはずだ。いつか夢見たひとだ。

彼女に会えるのならば、またそこに行きたいと思った。

スコットは今日の出来事をエリックに話した。日は落ちきって、月の細い夜のことだった。  
「光を見た。赤い羽根のような」  
「どこで」  
「よく覚えていないけれど、遠くで」  
「でも、見たのは光のはずなのに、覚えているのは、うつくしいひとのことだけなんだ」  
エリックはその言葉が指し示す誰かのことを知っていた。彼よりも彼女について詳しいひとはいるだろう けれども、この場で彼女に一番詳しいのはエリックだった。

エリックはスコットが彼女に会いに行くのを止めないことにした。それが彼女なのかは定かではないけれども、記憶の戻るよすがになるのかもしれないけれども、止める権利を自らのうちに見出さなかったからだ。  
そういうことにしていた。今日もスコットは羊たちの毛を刈ってから、荒野に行く。何を見ているのかは知らない。  
  
スコットが不可解な光を見ていようとも、昼間には羊を相手にすることになるし、着々と羊たちは毛をかられていった。  
最終的には、袋にすると五十七ほどの毛を、十七日間かけて刈り取った。朝食を食べたら羊のもとに行く。日が落ちるまでに帰る。秩序のある生活は、都市には存在しないものだった。  
終盤ともなると手慣れてきたもので、羊は十五分も経てば本体と毛皮に分離されることとなった。  
町人たちは彼らをきちんとはたらく者として信頼し始めていたが、町民が羊に近付くことはなかった。ありがたいことではあった。毛刈り機ではなく赤い光線で毛を刈っているということは、おおっぴらにすることではなかった。  
  
そうして荒野にははまるはだかになった羊たちが残った。角だけは立派で、体積をずいぶんと減らしたそれらは、相変わらず穏やかであった。最後の一匹を刈り終えるまでは。  
最後の毛を取り、スコットがエリックにそれを渡し、エリックが車に積み込んだら、羊たちはしだいにばらばらに歩き出した。シーツの上から出ていった。正方形の布だけが残って、それを回収しようとしたが、地面から離れようとはしなかった。諦めて、手を離したところ、白い布は風の助けも借りずにふわりと浮き上がり、天に帰っていった。

「なんだったんだろう」  
「何はともあれ、羊毛だ」

そう、羊毛が大量に手に入ったのである。しかし、羊毛だけがあったところで、何もならない。石鹸水にさらしてフェルトにしたっていいが、それにしては量が多すぎる。  
あまりにも多かったため、自室には入り切らず、下宿先の倉庫に入れてもらっていた。町人は、スコットたちが羊を刈るのを、止めはしなかった。むしろ奨励された。町の外に意味のわからない羊がたくさんいる状況は、望ましいものではない。羊がいなくなった今、町人たちは安心して暮らしている。

真っ白な羊毛は、洗浄する必要のないほど白かった。洗剤につけたって水が濁らないことに、町人の中には好奇心を募らせる者もいたが、スコットとエリックにとっては、面倒事が一つ減る、といったくらいの意味合いしか持たなかった。

紡績は町人が手伝ってくれた。かつてこの町でも、羊などの家畜を育てようとしたことがあったらしい。機械は錆びついて、到底動くものではなかったが、エリックが修復した。  
羊毛を細くて真っ直ぐな束にして、それらを複数撚り合わせることによって、毛糸と呼ばれるものになる。

九十九の羊は、大量の毛糸になった。  
「編み物の経験は」  
「ないが、母が手袋を編んでいるのは、見たことがある」  
「あなたにも子供の頃とかあったんですね」  
「昔の話だ」  
たいていの大人には、子供だった時代がある。成体で生まれるようには、残念ながらなっていない。  
「エリック」  
「マックス」  
「マックス？」  
「親や親しい友人には、そう呼ばれていた」  
これを言うのも二回目だ。一回目には、結局そんな機会なんてなかった。きっとスコットも、記憶を失わなくたって忘れていただろう。  
「だから、マックスと呼んでくれても構わない」  
スコットはきょとんとしている。それはそうだ。  
一回目は、彼に父親を見たのだった。今回は、彼に何を見たのだろうか。子供と呼ぶには、あまりにも遠い。同胞と呼ぶには、今は連帯がなくとも生きていける。友人と呼ぶには、段差がありすぎた。

エリックは同時に五対の編み針を使用することができた。合金製の編み針を使うのは、彼にとって手足を動かすのと同じだった。エリックは機械の構造にを把握するのに長けている。編み目の構造は、だいたいの機械よりも単純なので、編み物というのは工場でライン作業をするようなものだった。作業をするのを町人に見られなければ、特に問題もないことだし。  
スコットは、木製の編み針を用いた。軽いので、扱いやすかった。

相変わらず日が落ちると、スコットは荒野に足を向けることにしていた。羊のもういない場所にも、決まって炎は彼を呼んでいたのであった。  
「きみは、どうしてぼくを呼ぶのだろうか」  
翼のかたちをとった炎は答えてくれないし、おそらく本体であろう鳥さえも、彼の前に現れてはくれない。

スコットは自らの不完全たることを知っていた。今自分が子供ではないことを、大人だったころを保有していないことを、そうして誰かのことを忘れていることを。身体に染み付いた動作は彼に羊を刈ることを便利にするためだけにあるのではないことを。  
なにが間違っているのかもわからないし、なにが欠けているのかも想像し得なかったけれども、その炎はときたま彼に幻影を見せるようになった。  
寄宿舎のような場所で、勉学に励む彼らのこと。あの利発そうな少女が、語りかけてくれているようだけれども、音は聞こえない。  
人間が彼らに銃を向けること。人間を助けること、敵と戦っているということ。  
マッチ売りの少女が見る幻覚のような、誰かの思い出。ゆらめきの中に映し出される「しあわせだったあの頃」、それらがかつての自分の所有物だったなら、この手に取り戻したかった。彼らの名前すらわからなかった。見るたびに、個体認識はできるようになってはきたけれども、誰が誰なのかは、さっぱりわからない。  
もしこれが他人の夢だったとしても、もしこれがかつての自己として、欠落を埋めるものだとしても、どちらにしても眩しい。  
  
「きみは、ぼくを覚えているのではないだろうか」  
炎は答えない。オプティックブラストのつめたさではなくて、かつて存在しなかったあたたかな暖炉に似た彼女、彼女としか呼びようのない誰かは、中空に消えるだけだ。

セーターを編むのには二週間ほどかかった。エリックが人間比五倍速で編めるにせよ、九十九の羊から取れた毛糸は、多かった。  
編み上がったセーターの数はちょうど町民と同じ数であった。小さいものは、子供たちに渡され、更に小さいものは、赤子にぴったりだった。乾いた土地にセーターなど必要ない、と言う者もいたが、来訪者の贈り物ということもあり、とりあえずクローゼットに収納されるのであった。この町は、今後例を見ない寒波に襲われることになるのだが、その際にそれらは十分に活用された。

余った毛糸を用いて帽子をふたつつくった。スコットとエリックの分だ。  
「これで、寒いときも安心だな、マックス」  
自慢げな子供のように、スコットは言う。毛糸を作って、セーターを編む過程の中で、スコットはエリックの誠実さを知った。編み物は誠実さを反映する作業である。  
シンプルなメリヤス編みが乱れていないということ。襟周りの処理が十分であること。それから糸を継いでもも違和感がないということ。それらをまとめると、誠実ということになる。  
「ああ」  
エリックはかつてのスコットだったらきっと言わなかったであろうその名を呼ばれて、くすぐったいような気もしたが、喜びすぎてもどうかと思い、簡素な返事にとどめた。

彼らが最後に作ったのは、柄もない、シンプルな帽子だった。頂上にボンボンをつけるほどには、浮かれた人間の作った帽子でもあった。今かぶっては暑いくらい、保温性は十分である。彼らはその帽子をよしとした。作り終わってから、折り返した部分に赤の毛糸で名前を入れてもよかったのでは、とエリックは言ったが、それはあまりに安っぽすぎると、スコットは笑う。  
染めるのがめんどうだから白ばかりの毛糸たちと同じように、スコットはエリックに炎の見せてくれるあたたかな思い出たちのはなしはしなかった。そこにエリックがいないことはわかっていた。

町人はエリックたちを歓迎した。もうじきここから去るべきなのではないかと考えていたが、ニットを編み、あの羊たちを解決したということで、できることならここに住んでくれないかとまで言われた。  
「このままここに住んだっていいじゃないか。確かに緑や花は少ないけれど、この町にはそれ以外のものならたいていのものはある」  
「ぼくらには、行くところがあるので、しかし、そうしなければならないまでは、ここにいます」  
スコットはそう答えた。エリックはちょうど自分が言おうとしていたことをスコットが答えたので驚いた。それから、次どうするのかをもうそろそろ決めなくてはならないと思った。

「明日、ここを出よう」  
「明日」  
「荷物をまとめて、車を出す」  
エリックの決断は早かった。われわれの責務がどこにあるのか、というのを考えたつもりでいた。ほんとうはここにいたってよかったけれども、たとえばここで誰かと親密になって、その結果として、この町がなくなってしまうようなことになるのは、できるだけ避けたかった。人間がどうなってもいいけれども、人間はどうなってもいいという態度をスコットの前ではとりたくなかった。  
スコットを育てたひとがかつてそうであったように。  
  
スコットとしては困ったことになった。明日になったら、この土地を離れるということは、あのあたたかい思い出たちには、もう会えないということだった。もしかしたら、あの光景はこの土地に根付いたものではないので、ほかのところに行ったって見られるのかもしれないけれども、そうだったらこれまでだって見えていてもよかったはずだ。また出会える保証なんてどこにもないのだ。  
急いで荷造りをする。明日の朝慌てなくてもよいように。夕方になったら誰かに会いに行けるように。  
「どこに行くんだ」  
「戻ってくる、夜になる前には」  
エリックは止めなかった。だからスコットは行った。

日が落ちるのもずいぶん早くなってきていた。それを実感できる程度には、この土地に滞在していた。道は覚えていた。交通標識もないし、パンくずを落としたって風に吹かれて次の日にはなくなってしまうようなところだ。  
それでもまた橙色の、あたたかさを持つ、あの炎のひとひらは訪れるのであった。  
「なあ、これで最後なんだろ」  
通例ならば、それは何も言わない。増えたり、減ったり、点滅したりしながら、スコットにさまざまな情景を見せてくれる。  
今回ばかりはそうではなかった。散らばっていた灯がひとところに集まる。手のひらに乗るくらいの小鳥の姿をとって、炎は語る。

望むのならばすべてを、という声がする。  
  
聞いたことのない声だった。しかし肌なじみのいい声だった。  
スコットはためらわなかった。今まで見てきたものには。何かが欠けていて、それは彼でも彼女でもなく、おそらくは、平和ではないなにものかで。  
「すべてを」  
今の自分がどこかに消え去ってしまうとしても、穏やかな日々を失うとしても、それはスコットが自らに課した責務だった。

炎が彼を包む。熱くはなかった。シルクのようななめらかさの、雨よりは少しつめたい、オレンジ色のヴェール、その先に見る、あらゆるもの。  
  
あなたが、チャールズ・エグゼビア？ と尋ねたあとに存在した現実のおはなし、エリックではなくて、ほんものの、正しい、歴史のおはなしだ。  
そう、彼の名前はチャールズ・エグゼビア、人生の中では、教授と呼んでばかりいたけれど。人生の中では、彼を見上げてばかりいたけれど。物理的ではなく。尊敬できる、教育者であって、道を示してくれた、世界をくれたひと。それだけじゃなくって、

人生の中で、裏切られたこともあったけれど。

そして、  
スコット・サマーズは息をする。見たものを思い出したくなんかない。サイクロプスと呼ばれたとか、誇りを持ってはたらいていたとか、ミュータントの理想郷を作ろうとしたとか、フェニックスフォースを手にしたぼくらが――ぼくが何をしたかなんて。  
それでも火の鳥は言うのだ。もしくは、ジーン、そうだ、彼女はしなやかで、聡明で、そうだ、炎の中に消えたのだった。  
「ジーンではない」  
火の鳥は言う。ジーンと同じ声をしているそれは、声を借りているだけなのだという。炎は彼を導く。  
どうか、正しい場所へと。  
それでもその祈りが、ジーンのものだったらよいと、願ってしまう。  
スコットは見る。あのとき見なかった光景を。見たくなかった光景を。

彼は自分の破壊するものを、破壊する瞬間を見たことがなかった。視界のうちに捉えたときには、既に相手は攻撃されているのだから。真っ赤な光の中を見たことがなかった。誰がいるのか、火の鳥に導かれてそうして墜落したあの日のこと、墜落したのはどこまでだって自分のせいだっていうこと、すべてを手にしたことは何も免罪しないということ。  
すべてを理解していたから、きっとぼくは逃げたのだった。  
スコットの記憶の中にあるものは、赤でしかない。その結果どうなるかだけ知っていた。思考よりも光は速い。おんなじ速さで進む瞬間があったとしたら、あのときだけだった。  
その結果ひとが死んだのだった。  
炎が見せたのはそれで終わりだった。空間は折り畳まれて、もう一度翼の形をとり、ひとつの輝きも残さずに消えてしまった。  
残されたのは月のない夜、そして帰り道しかないひとり、町の灯は遠くにゆらめき、そこしか帰る場所がないと告げていた。

エリックが荷造りをしていると、スコットが帰ってきた。普段よりも遅かったが、帰ってくると言ったとおりに帰ってはきた。  
「エリック」  
スコットの声がいつもよりも少しだけ陰影を持つのがエリックにはわかった。というよりは、聞いたことのあるトーンなのだ。今のようではなかったかつて、正しいヒーローと正しいヴィランがいた頃よりは先の、要するに世界のすべてを背負ったように生きていた、リーダーを任じたあの頃のこと。  
「ぼくを憎むか？」  
エリック・レーンシャーがスコット・サマーズを憎むに足る最大の理由というのは、ひとつくらいしか思い当たらない。  
つまり、ずっと避け続けてきたことに直面することになった。何を、どこまで、とは聞かない。聞けない。どこからどこまで自分の意志だった、とか、そういったことは、本人にとって関係がないということを、エリックは身をもって知っていた。  
自分もかつてそうだったから。  
「いや」  
おそらく嘘ではないと思う。わたしは何も見ていないのだから。  
「なら、マックス」

あなたはぼくに失望しただろうか。

「聞く相手を間違っている」  
最初から希望なんか持っていなかった。その点では、スコットを育てた誰かとは違う。  
「だが、もしかしたら」  
その先は、口にできなかった。  
もしかしたら、こうやって、はるか昔に出会っていたなら、このように、子供の頃にどこかに行けたなら。掛ける言葉も少しは異なっていたのかもしれない、だなんて、それはあまりにも。  
あまりにも甘すぎるイフだ。  
現実には取り返しようもなく忘れられない事象があって、これはそういった類のものであった。  
  
静寂が横たわった部屋に、ことばをもたらしたのはスコットの方だった。  
「どうしようか」  
「明日、ここを出よう」  
まるで最初から何もかも決まっていたかのように、エリックは言う。

そして彼らはこの町を去ることにした。誰も彼らの素性に気付かないし、誰も彼らを否定しなかった、誰も彼らを拒絶しない町は、しかしながら彼らのいるべき場所ではなかった。  
誰からも逃げなくてもいい場所は、彼らにとって久しぶりだった。その点において、この町は価値があった。相変わらず目的地はなかったけれども、来ようと思えばいつだって来れる場所ではあったのだ。  
町人は別れを惜しみ、彼らに食料と新しい衣類を贈った。それらは車のトランクに詰められた。

ふたりが去った後、この町は寒冬をふたりの作ったセーターのおかげで乗り越えて、一冬を過ごしたセーターを地面に埋めたところ、次の春にはまた花々が芽吹くことになるのだが――それはその町の物語だ。彼らのものではない。  
彼らがその町を去った後、世界各地でまた現れつつあるミュータントに出会うことになるのだが――それは世界の物語だ。彼らのものではない。

「どこに行くんだ」  
彼らは自らの罪人たることを知っていて、互いにそれを認識していた。だからといって、目的地が変わるわけでもなかった。  
「とりあえず、もう一度、何かを始められないだろうか」  
おそらく、世界には困っている同胞たちがいるはずで、それらに対処できるものの一であると、自認はしていたから。学校とか作るのもいいかもしれない、生きていくための。スコットは言う。

ラジオからは最新のヒットチャートが流れる。知らない曲だ。断片的に耳に入る歌詞によると、わたしとかあなたの出てくるラブソングだ。こういったものばかりが何十年も作られ続けて、しかしそれらすべてが異なる曲なのであった。変える理由は特にないからそのままにしておく。  
触れられないままに置いてあるさまざまなこと、それらは未だ解決はされずにそのあたりに転がっている。自ら口を開くのでなければ何も語られない。エリックはそれでよいのだろうと思っていた。  
何もかもを口にするには何もかもがありすぎた。  
実際のところ、今起こっている事象は、ふたりは車に乗って、どこかに行って、何かをする、そのくらいしか決まってはいなかった。  
雨も雪もなかった荒野を出れば、またさまざまなことがあるのだろう。もしかしたら、そのうちあの帽子も役に立つ日が来るのかもしれない。トランクの中にはもちろん帽子も入っていて、ついでに編み針も入っていて、いつだって働くことができるのだ。

「仲間に会いに行こう」  
「誰の？」  
「ぼくの、あるいはあなたの」  
「同じことだ」  
そうかもしれない、とスコットは笑う、リーダーでも、子どもでもないスコットが。  
世界は様変わりしすぎた。オールドタイプの思い出は選択的にしか適応されない。それでも、わたしたちのやってきたことや、彼の成し遂げたことは変わらないし、そこからなにかを始めることだってできるはずだと、エリックは思う。  
これからどうなるかなんてわからないけれども、きっとどこかには辿り着けるだろう。なぜなら、わたしたちには、

行くべき場所はどこにもなくて、行ける場所ならいくらでもあった。


End file.
